Secrets Behind Too Much Power
by KaKisha
Summary: Okay, seriously, I love this story. But at the present I am going to see about MAJOR editing. Then I continue it. I SWEAR I will finish it...it just might take forever...
1. Children

Well, this one I startedrecently, and am rather fond of. - And Lookie! It's an actual story! Not some veiw shifting babble! Lol. Well, R&R!

Disclamer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I no own,

So you no sue!

* * *

Secrets Behind Too Much Power

_Chapter 1: Children_

"Kagome…?" Shippou asked hesitantly, sitting on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes, Shippou?" Kagome replied when the green-eyed redheaded little kitsune youkai didn't continue.

Shippou had been practicing what he was going to say, or rather ask, for a few days now. He was going to ask if the miko who's shoulder he sat on, who had taken care of him as her own child for four years, who had in his mind become his mother, if she would adopt him. Of course he didn't really know of adoption, but he had her Kagome talking of it when talking about her own time, 500 years in the future. But would she be all right with it? Would she accept him? He didn't know and he was afraid the answer wouldn't be in his favor. So he started fidgeting with the tie of her school uniform.

"Are -- …" He started, but paused and took a really deep breath.

Kagome stopped and turned her head so slightly so she could almost look straight at him. _What's he so nervous about?_ She wondered.

Shippou closed his eyes and held his head up, "Will you be my Okaa-san?"

His sentence was somewhat rushed, but still legible. He waited. A few seconds passed and her face was obviously shocked, then it lightened.

"Is that what you want?"

The little kitsune nodded nervously, once again not looking at Kagome.

"Then I guess we'll have to figure out a way to make the well let you through to my time!"

Shippou's heart skipped a beat. She had just said the official; he now had a new mother. It wasn't just its previous silent agreement.

"Will you two pick up the pace? Or do I have to drag you along, Wench?" Inuyasha's impatient voice called from the top of the hill the group was climbing, seemingly oblivious to the happy moment.

"Inuyasha…?" The tone and calm of Kagome's voice got the silver haired hanyou questioning himself. "SIT BOY!"

Muffled curses followed Kagome as she walked past the subdued Inuyasha. Then after a minute or so he got up and shouted down to the miko, "What was that for!"

However his words landed upon deaf ears, as Kagome continued up to Sango and Miroku, her best friends in this time. _Well, friends is one way to put it… Sango's more of a sister and Miroku has mostly been my older brother._ She thought. Then she started to wander through her memories of the last four years. Such as when she met Shippou, the first of her little surrogate family, then the lecherous monk, Miroku, showed up out of nowhere, and Sango, the last person of a great demon slayer village.

Miroku and Sango had grown quite close since they met. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, or Inuyasha, but Shippou was just too young to understand. So, naturally, he was oblivious.

Kagome had to smile. For even though her life had become somewhat hectic since arriving in the feudal era, it had also become more… complete.

Her smile disappeared, however, when a tingle crawled achingly up her spine, spreading ice to all her limbs. Naraku was near.

Shippou, sensing his mother's complete turn-around in mood, asked, " Momma? Momma what's wrong?"

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku turned to his friend, or sister. It was hard to tell anymore.

"N-Naraku…" Was the only thing she got out before a figure clad in baboon skins landed a good twenty feet in front of the group. All of who took defensive stances and Shippou maneuvered so that he clung to Kagome's back as she held and arrow, knocked (I know the term is right, but is the spelling?) and ready to purify the hell out of the hanyou.

"I suppose you're after our jewel shards again, right?" Inuyasha snarled standing almost directly in front of his miko.

"Kukuku… Right you are, Inuyasha, but this time I shall not fail!" Naraku called in his cruel, silky voice that sent physical shudders though Kagome.

Before any of them could retort, Kagura and Kanna landed out of one of the feathers they used as transportation. "Master, I have brought you what you asked. That stupid Western Lord was out patrolling his lands. However he nearly killed Kanna…"

"As long as you got the child." Naraku snapped.

"Hai," she held up a squirming girl, maybe seven or eight years old bound and gagged.

"Good, kukuku," The shoulders of the baboon pelt shook with his laughter. "Now, your shards!"

"In your dreams, asshole!" Shouted a thoroughly pissed off Inuyasha. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The attack's path was true, and Naraku didn't have a chance at dodging. Well, almost no chance. However with Rin now struggling against him, the likelihood was gone.

"No! Inuyasha no BAKA!" Screamed Kagome as she raced to Rin's aid.

How it was possible, is pretty hard to determine. But everything suddenly went into slow motion. Kagome raced to the girl at a speed, close to that of a youkai's, grabbed out of the surprised Naraku's arms.

Then she, Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura moved far from the intended mark of Inuyasha's Wind Scar attack.

"Stupid wench! Watch it!" The silver haired hanyou shouted angrily, once everything returned to normal motion.

"I would if you weren't putting a CHILD'S life in danger!" Kagome shouted back defensively. Shippou clamored back onto Kagome's should as he had shifted to her back in her flight to save the child.

_Kagura, Kanna… Deal with the hanyou and his companions. I shall go for the girl._ Naraku sent a mental command to the wind witch.

_Yes, master._ Kagura thought bitterly.

Then Kanna's mirror began to glow, attempting to consume Miroku's soul. Kirara, however, had other plans. She gave feral growl and rushed at the void.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Shouted Sango letting her boomerang sail in the same direction.

Kagura immediately grabbed her sister removing her from harms way. Though, Inuyasha quickly countered her dodge with another Wind Scar attack.

The void and wind witch, again, escaped.

Meanwhile Naraku took intimidating steps toward Kagome and the kids. The miko felt Shippou scurry over her shoulder and cling to her back as she held the little girl with and lopsided ponytail on her head tightly.

"The shards…?" Naraku purred seductively, knowing full well that his attempts were futile.

"No!" Kagome shouted. Then brought her arm up and swiped down like Inuyasha would do for his Blades of Blood attack. The same thing, basically, happened. Only Kagome's miko purifying powers form the blades.

They hit Naraku dead on. A dim light flashed every time a blade hit and in seconds what was left of a puppet fell to the ground in pieces. A strand of hair was attached to half of the head.

"Kanna!" Kagura shouted, pulling a feather from her hair. It increased to a size large enough to hold both incarnations as they sailed into the air and vanished from sight.

Everyone looked at Kagome.

"What… the… HELL!" Asked an incredulous Inuyasha. He felt and could even smell, the change in Kagome. But what his senses were telling him was impossible!

"L-lady Kagome?" Miroku asked just above a whisper. Being and monk, he knew what he saw. The wrath of a god, or in Kagome's case a goddess. Yet that wasn't all. Just before she attacked, within her aura spiked something bad, the same thing as when she ran to save the little girl. But how could she hold demonic blood? It was completely against what she was!

Even Sango felt the demonic spike in her 'sister's' pure aura. It disturbed her greatly. _She would've told us! Unless… unless she didn't know. But how could she not know!_

None of them, not the monk, demon slayer, nor the hanyou could believe it. Not any of it. Not A) how she had that much power, B) how she had that much control over said power, and certainly not C) her change in aura.

"Kagome!" Sango was afraid. Kagome was, and looked, so… vicious, and feral…

"O-okaa-san…?" Shippou, too, was aware of what had happen with his mother, but he couldn't understand it. Yet his voice seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Shippou?" Kagome called. She had no clue what was going on; she was completely disoriented. One minute Naraku was advancing on her, the next she felt as though she were waking. A vague memory surfaced.

Naraku approached, and all color was lost from Kagome's vision. Then she felt her arm raise and sweep down in front of her. Bright blue blades flew, seemingly out of nowhere, towards the evil hanyou.

After remembering, the miko fell to her knees in fatigue. She hadn't been conscious when that happened. Something just snapped within her. Her conscious had been all but lost, but something was off. Kagome remembered someone calling out to her. Telling her to stop.

"What happened?" She looked at everyone with pleading, and confused eyes.

"You killed Naraku with the swipe of your hand! That's what happened!" Inuyasha shouted. He wanted to know what happened to his Kagome. And it what pissing him of even more seeing that she herself didn't know.

"I remember…. But…" Kagome shook her head. "I thought I heard someone calling to me. Did…"

"No, Kagome. We were all fighting Kagura and Kanna." Sango said with worry.

"I think I'll have to have a few words with my mother soon." The miko gave a weak smile. "Cut her rope, Inuyasha."

The inu-hanyou complied, and the first thing the girl did was turn and hug Kagome, clinging to her for dear life. Shippou pouted jealously from Kagome's shoulder.

The little girl pulled back just enough to look at Kagome, "Rin thought she was going to die! But pretty lady saved Rin. Pretty lady looks like Rin's mommy."

Quite shocked, all Kagome couldn't muster an answer. She just took her first chance for and proper look at the girl named Rin. She appeared to be six or seven years old, maybe eight. She had black hair similar to her the miko's, with a short ponytail on top of her head, slightly to the side. Her light brown eyes were big and innocent, but displaying high intelligence, and much wisdom. Then her clothes were white with orange checkering at the bottom, and somewhat dirty.

"Come on. We had better leave…" Kagome said after a minute. She stood up, and grabbed her discarded backpack slinging it over the shoulder Shippou wasn't residing on. Afterward she started walking westward, but the girl didn't give the impression that she would get very far from Kagome. So the miko settled for carrying the girl as well.

Everyone was silently following their dear friend. She was so motherly, and caring of others. Throwing all her problems to the wind if someone needed help.

_She would make anyone proud to have child with._ Miroku thought innocently, for a change. Then he slid his gaze to the demon slayer beside him. She was deep in thought, starring at the passing potholes and such in the ground. _And so would Sango._ Now his thoughts weren't so innocent, and his hand crept outwards the feel said demon slayer's butt. _So soft…_

**SLAP!**

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed backing away from the perverted monk.

"It's my hand! I swear it's cursed! Has a mind of it's own!" Miroku said in defense. Though a grin was still located upon his lips.

Inuyasha ad Kagome nearly fell over laughing. Trust the lecherous monk to lighten the mood. As idle settled on the group.

Soon, however, night fell and they stopped to rest for the night. Dinner was made, and then Kagome looked up at a content Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Is there a spring, or river, around here?"

"A spring is about five minutes west. Don't take too long." He replied. Why Kagome had to bathe so mush was beyond him, but he didn't mind as much as he used to.

"Arigato! Rin-chan, you want to come take a bath with me?"

"Hai!" Came the little girl's gleeful answer.

"I'll come too, Kagome-chan." Sango said, and all three wandered westward in search the spring. The bath went uninterrupted by lechers, or attackers, and they were soon back and tucking in to sleep. Both Rin and Shippou holding on to Kagome tightly.

"Kagome-chan…?" Rin whispered shortly after everyone else was asleep.

"Hai," She didn't open her, only continued to stroke the younger girl's hair.

"Can you be Rin's Okaa-san too?"

Now Kagome opened her eyes, only to see big pleading eyes. She didn't know what to say. She knew Rin traveled with Sesshoumaru. The shard hunters and crossed multiple times with the Western Lord. But no longer resulting in battles, "Hai."

She didn't know how she would explain it, but she would – no _had_ to – come up with something.

* * *

Well, that was interesting. Hmm, wonder where I'll go with this one. Hmm, who knows. Anyway, I'm warning you now, I plan on this being a torturous, not so happy story. But... I'm not sure if it'll actually turn out that way. Sighs I'm going to give it a go at least. Reveiw!


	2. Of Love's Faulter

Hey, Lookie! It's up! Can't say the next one'll com this soon too... Sighs Oh well, Happy readings!

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I no own,

So you now sue!

* * *

**Secrets Behind Too Much Power**

_Chapter 2: Of Love's Falter_

"Saiko…?" A soft voice whispered echoingly. At came from an entrance, shining with light, to a dark hallway.

"Fate? What are you doing here?" Saiko asked turning around to look at the young woman with magenta eyes, and short mint green hair. Her physique wasn't something to sneeze at, but wasn't the greatest either.

Saiko on the other hand, he had frighteningly deep blue eyes, and short black hair with icy blue and blood red streaks, pointed ears; like a demon's; and what looked like a flame tattooed between his eyebrows stretching to the middle of his forehead. Then other flames were on either side of the one and as they reached back to his hairline, just above his temples, they grew smaller; creating a sort of crown look effect. A few blue and red bangs fell in his eyes.

His face was well-built, thick eyebrows, high cheekbones, sharp nose, and strong jaw line.

His body was lean, and tall. The man had to be over seven feet tall. His clothes were white with blue patches here and there that held a few silver snowflakes. Despite how loose they were it was still obvious the he had muscles built and tone to perfection. No armor adorned his figure, but a large broadsword hung from waist.

Yup, he was a god all right.

"You are aware of you daughter, aren't you?" Fate questioned. It was a very important matter. Kagome was half a goddess, and that side was steadily joining the show.

"How could I not be? The seal broke nearly two years ago, when her miko powers went beyond even Midoriko's! We're lucky this is the first time she's lost control…" Saiko sighed.

Fate looked at the youthful god before her. Her was strong, wise, and dangerously powerful. But… that's to be expected of the god of power now isn't it. Though everything seemed to be taking its toll on him. He was starting to look aged, and sapped of the energy he once had.

"Yes, we are. She needs trained. The arrows are good for her, but as even a half goddess, she needs to know the sword. Especially since you need her as your heir you your power. With Naraku coming after us… Who knows what will happen." Fate's voice was cautioning, and deceptive of her fear. How could she not be terrified? The hope of the gods rest with the clumsy half ling.

"Yes… I know this!" Saiko whispered dangerously. "Go, Fate, you have much work. As do I."

With that the girl left. No one dared to deal, or mess with the god of power when he was enraged. Not even the god of war. That's saying a lot in itself.

...Home...

"Sakura?" Saiko called as her entered through the back door. "Sakura, dear?"

"Saiko? What are you doing here! No, something didn't happen to Kagome did it?" Sakura questioned worriedly.

"Not in the way that you're asking…" Saiko mumbled.

"Then why… Oh no." That last part came out as a cross between a sigh and a groan.

"Oh yes." He replied. A silence followed. In which Saiko took the time to look over the one woman he had ever truly loved.

Her face was starting to show signs of age. Not much, but some wrinkles at her eyes, albeit faint ones. He smiled. Show how with the age playing on her she seemed more attractive than she was when they had decided to mate.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura's whisper broke into his trip down memory lane.

"I have to train her." Saiko divulged.

"What! She can't!" Sakura was all but flying to pieces. She knew of the training gods and goddesses had to endure before they were accepted fully into their powers.

There was pain tolerance, strength building, reflex tests. Ok so they were more tests than anything. Either way, they were horrible.

"You know I have to! Look, you don't know it, but gods are being picked of, weaker to stronger. And we need Kagome. The out come won't be pretty, nor will the journey that starts after I train her. Just remember, if she doesn't… All life dies."

"But she…"

"Is strong. Stronger than her hanyou. I'm not going to train the way the rest of us were. Merely awaken the strength, and help her harness it."

"But Saiko… Will she die." Sakura looked up with such distraught eyes. How could he tell her? Tell her that her baby girl would be ripped apart by her own power?

He stopped and looked around. They were in the kitchen; there was a refrigerator in to corner to his left, and a pantry immediately to his right. There was a small space of counter before the sink, and about a yard of counter space on the other side. A small window sat above the sink, and on the counter beside it was a breadbox, a toaster, and a microwave. That all went to the corner diagonal from him. Then about a foot more counter (now along the wall in front of him) and you saw the stove, followed by more empty counter space to the door directly in front of him. Plus there were cabinets above all the counter.

"The future holds many possibilities." What else could he say?

Saiko turned to leave, to see the look on her face would kill him.

"Train her well." Sakura whispered after his retreating back, her voice hoarse and cracked.

...With Kagome...

Another sigh escaped her lips. Things were definitely not good. Why had she lost control? Would it happen again? That's all she could think about. Aside from _Will I hurt the others next time?_

She knew there _would_ be a next time. Just not when it would be.

"Okaa-san?" Rin whispered.

"Nani?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Are we there yet?"

"Kagome gave the innocent little girl, a bubbly laugh. Even centuries in the past, that question existed. "No. Not yet Rin-Chan."

The little girl sighed, and looked around for something to do. She saw Shippou on the other side of Kagome, and grinned. Reaching around carefully, as not to get kicked, even though Kagome was careful to watch her steps, she tapped Shippou's shoulder.

The little Kitsune looked around, and spotted Rin trying to stifle a giggled and scowled. Though it quickly turned into a smile as he started a game of tag.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the sight before him. There was Kagome watching the abominations she considered her children, as they chased each other in a game of tag. Then he watched as Rin jumped onto Kagome's back crying out "You're it!" before running off.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled before looking up at him with a genuine smile before darting around and running after the kids. She got Shippou first, and then scooped Rin up. All three were laughing.

Then as he looked further back he noticed that even Miroku and Sango were grinning. What would the group be without Kagome? What would _he_ be without her? Or the others, for that matter?

Inuyasha turned back ahead with a small smile of his own; a _true_ smile.

Darkness settled in a on the group faster than any realized. Though none were complaining. They were still wary from the excitement of their last encounter with their archrival.

When they stopped Kagome set her pack down went to cook dinner for everyone, out of habit. Minutes were gone before Inuyasha was in a tree eating his raman and the rest were on the ground chattering idly with their own bowl full; with the exception of Rin and Shippou whom were occupying their 'Mother's' lap.

"Hope we're close to the village… I need to go home and restock on supplies." Kagome commented. "Raman is down to… three cups… Plus I need more clothes. Oh yeah! My mom said she had something new for me!"

"And what might that be Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked sweetly, he knew any minute Sango and the miko would head to what ever water source Inuyasha had stopped them near.

"She said she was getting me some new clothes. I think she tired of my high school uniform." Yes, Kagome still wore it. Well, she hadn't grown hardly any since she graduated. So, out of habit, and so clinging to the past, she continued to wear it.

"Good." Came Inuyasha's gruff voice. "It's about time you got some decent clothing."

Miroku and Sango instantly sighed. None of them thought the miko's clothes decent, but saying that to her face, and in that voice, was dangerous.

And Kagome didn't surprise, or let them done when she growled, rather animalistic in sound, and shot back with some comment about hanyou's and their love complexes. That ticked the hanyou in reference off, just as it was supposed to.

_His actions are so faithfully predicable. Just like the sun rising and setting._ Kagome noted idly, as Inuyasha shot back with, "At least I'm not a clumsy idiot that always needs saving!"

That was the end of Kagome's patience. "Oswari!" She screeched. Inuyasha, doomed to fall at that command, found himself immobile in his own personal crater. When he could move again he saw Sango entertaining Shippou and Rin with a game of 'Go Fish' and Miroku looked to be meditating, but any one that had known him for two seconds knew he was ogling Sango. Kagome, he looked, was father away calming her anger, and meditating. Something that had become quite regular every night for the last two years.

She had changed a lot in two years. Mostly in habits, for her physical appearance was almost identical to when she had split the Shikon in to pieces. Lethe form gaining a few inches, and maturing.

Though, now she meditated like her life depended on it, and she was, if possible, more protective of her private space, than before.

They were all minor and unseen, but Inuyasha saw them like they were like a huge mole on her nose. He didn't understand it, they weren't subtle either. It had all happened shortly after the last battle with the _real_ Naraku.

The inu-hanyou was jarred out of his musings by a familiar scent. That of the graveyard. Kikyou. What was she doing there? _I need to have a word with her anyway._ Inuyasha thought somewhat bitterly, before jumping out of his tree and walking off with a vague muttering about scouting the area.

Kagome however knew better. She could sense Kikyou nearby, and she knew that was where her beloved companion was off to. And it shattered her heart. She had endlessly proved her love time, and time again. What else could she do if he still lusted for her dead incarnation?

Nothing, that what.

A lone tear streaked down her pale cheek. _Well, it's better to have loved and lost… Than you never have loved at all, right?_ Kagome thought bitterly. Then shook her head and went back to meditating. Inuyasha would be there to deal with tomorrow, if she didn't meditate now the sooner she was likely to lose it again.

...With Inuyasha...

"Kikyou, come out." Inuyasha all but growled out.

Said miko sauntered into view. "I thought you'd be comforting your little whore, what brings you out here, Inuyasha?" Her voice was void of all emotion, but her eyes belied her feelings toward her reincarnation.

"I came to tell you to leave us alone. You, us, we're history. I'll always love you, don't get me wrong, but I'm not _in_ love with you anymore. That died sometime during my 50 year nap." His gold eyes glistened in slight anger at the memory of how he happened to sleep for so long.

"Oh, so you'd rather a lying, secretive… GIRL, over-" Kikyou was cut off by a seething, but confused Inuyasha.

"Kagome is no liar, Kikyou, you are." He growled.

"Oh, but she is the one that is a half-goddess, but never told you, or anyone. She's also knows perfectly well what happened with that last doppelganger of Naraku. That was her goddess powers escaping the flimsy control she tries to build up with meditation." Kikyou sneered.

Inuyasha's eyes widen somewhat. "No. She wouldn't."

"Gods, and goddesses as well, are treacherous. They would kill something as soon as they looked at it!" Kikyou was all but shouting now.

She had a point as well. Inuyasha knew this. But his mind refused to comprehend it. Any lore of the Gods he could think of was of any use. Was Kagome just toying, tricking, _playing_ with all of them?

Inuyasha's vision was outlined with blood. Rational thought was lost. _How could she! That little…_

Small arms wrapped around him from behind. The cold from a dead, fake, body penetrated his fire rat clothing.

"Calm down, Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered. "Do not fret, she will get her due, soon."

"I don't care. Forgive me Kikyou… I should have known better. She comes out of nowhere from a different time, with miko powers greater than possible… I'm such an idiot!" Claws dug into hid palm leaving half circle cuts to trail blood as his anger subsided.

"Will you be mine forever, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked softly, as said hanyou turned around.

"Forever, even in the depths of hell." He replied gently caressing her nose with his.

They stood there hold each other. True emotions swirling and binding them eternally. Even the forest creatures felt the height of passion. The trees seemed to bend in an attempt to allow the love more room. Time would have frozen solid had it not been forced to continue as the Shikon no Tama needed to be restored.

They parted with a kiss. Inuyasha started back for the camp, his mind reeling with what he now knew. Though what he didn't realize was how all the legends were someone (or several someones) was smote by a god, the person had betrayed, or offended, that god. There weren't any stories inexistence of the kinder side of gods. Their loyalty, especially that of goddess, was unlimited.

But anger clouds all logic, all reason.

Inuyasha walked back into the camp and straight to Kagome. "Why didn't you tell us you were a half-goddess?" Anger was obvious at a glance.

"W-what!" Kagome gulped.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha commanded.

"I not know what you're talking about!" Kagome all but shouted.

"You're lying!"

"Kagome-sama doesn't lie, Inuyasha. Now who told you this nonsense about her being a half-goddess?" Miroku defended the miko.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Inuyasha shouted, ignoring all others.

"Because…" Kagome paused and looked around, "It's not true."

"Lying, little, bitch." The hanyou glared, then grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the woods away from the group. Once well out of hearing range, he stopped, and without turning around he asked ever so calmly, and softly. "Why did you lie?"

Kagome looked at his back, then with a sigh she turned to her left. "Because there was no point. Until that last battle with the real Naraku, that was all bound in a seal." She whispered.

"I trusted you!" He shouted. "Even if that was the case you should've had said something! And what about AFTER the battle with Naraku!"

"I couldn't! Okay? It's supposed to still be locked away!" Kagome sobbed. "I did it to keep all of you safe."

She wrapped her arms around herself, that and the shaking of her shoulders made for a look any but Inuyasha could not resist.

Inuyasha looked at her, the sight he saw only increased his anger. "I can't believe I've been traveling with a treacherous god. That's low Kagome. Playing us like toys."

"You know NOTHING about gods, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him. Not expect this, said hanyou looked at her. "Gods are _nothing_ like that! They're only that way when they, or their loved ones have been hurt, betrayed, or something like that. Gods are more loyal than a lost puppy." She looked at him. "Why else would I have stayed so long with you, even though I watched you chase the past. Even when I watched chase death."

"Don't try to pull the shit with me Kagome! The minute the Jewel is restored you're gone! You got that? GONE! Whether it's to your time, or if I have to kill you myself, you will be gone." With that he stormed back to the group, red lining his vision.

Kagome fell to her knees, weeping. What was she to do now? "Daddy…"

"Kagome, baby, what's wrong?" A soft masculine voice asked with concern.

Kagome raised her head from her knees to see at sight for sore eyes…

* * *

Hmm... Who is this mysterious man...? Hmmm? I know! But I'm not going to tell you! Lol. The next chappy: Sesshoumaru upon discovery of the missing Rin! TTFN! 

Rushii-Chan


	3. The Missing

Oh my gosh! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! Please don't kill me! I started _right_ away with this chap, but then I got a minor case of writer's block! Gomen! But I'm over it, I'll start on the next chappy A.S.A.P.! Promise!

Inu from somewhere in the background: Yeah right! You've barely got the first part planned out!

Rushii: Why don't you go make out with your whore? Hmm...? She ince AGAIN screwed everything up!

Kag: Slowly walks up to Rushii Uhh, maybe you should lighten up...

Rushii: Yeah. Sighs She's really not that bad. And she won't be the 'bad guy' in any more fics that I do. I dunno why, but it feels wrong. Sighs again

Sesshoumaru: Turn that song off! Starts rubbing temples

Rushii: Nani? Oh! You mean my Du Hast by Rammstein? Lol. Bite my fluffly boy!

Sesshoumaru: Growls and launches into an attack

Rushii: AHH! Kags do the disclaimer! ducks and attempts to get away

Kag: Sighs

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sheno own,  
So you no sue!

_**

* * *

**_

Secrets Behind Too Much Power

_Chapter 3: The Missing_

Something was wrong. He didn't need the reports to tell him that. There was something other than a rebel group rising "in the name of Naraku" as they put it. Stupid beings. For they weren't just lower youkai, but others that believed in the ridiculous hanyou's goal.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in frustrated annoyance. The rebels were one thing; he could squash them and their 'dreams.' It was the unnatural calm, and great fortune, which was taking effect everywhere else. No villages were fighting with each other; they were all remarkably prosperous. What was going on?

He was stirred out of his thoughts by an eagle demon as it flew in next to him. "My lord." He said calmly with a bow.

"What do you have to report?"

"A human rebel group. One your father thought had been done away with. They are reforming. They plan to over throw you. The only difference was the plan to seek demonic help. From who, I do not know."

"Watch them, closely. Find out anything and _everything_ you can" Sesshoumaru commanded. "Report back regularly."

"Yes, my lord." With that the eagle took back to the skies, and the Western Lord continued along the path. He didn't fly on his youkai cloud because he knew the power it radiated would warn Naraku's rebels that he was near. He couldn't have that, he needed them off guard, and then he could… dispose of the problem.

A disturbing scent suddenly attacked his nose. It was disgusting. Reeking of beings that had not bathed in days, perhaps weeks and they had been sweating. It was all Sesshoumaru could do not to gag.

He looked around, and realized the scent was stronger directly in front of him. Odd, they went off the path to the village and into the forest? Hmm…

He followed the smell, masking his aura and scent. Shortly he came upon a rather larger cave. In which, lazed around two- or three-dozen people. Sesshoumaru leapt into a tree and observed them from above.

There were two men in a heated dispute about… whether they, Naraku's Rebels, should join in force with the humans.

_The rebels my father disbanded?_ Sesshoumaru questioned silently.

"… But sir! Why bother? They are weak, Naraku doesn't need them" Said a man who was sickly thin, with a higher and rather shrill voice. Obviously he was a rat or mouse demon. With

"True, but if we help them get rid of _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, then a human will take over and with a flick of his wrist, Naraku will have the western, and largest territory," Objected the other, whom had a gruffer and deeper voice that matched his foul appearance.

The youkai in the trees had to suppress a growl, as this reached his ears. _Naraku…_ Once again the vile hanyou was interfering with his life. He would pay dearly for such treasons. Oh how he would pay.

Sesshoumaru leapt silently out of the tree and summoned his acid whip slicing all the traitors, which proceeded to melt due to the decomposing properties of the acid. Soon only puddles of goop surrounded him.

A sneer crossed his face. _Disgusting filth. They dare to defy _this_ Sesshoumaru! May they rot in hell._ He pivoted on his heel and walked off, now that that was settled, he needed to return to patrolling his lands. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could go home and relax, if only briefly.

Once back onto the road, Sesshoumaru's youkai cloud formed around his feet and the regal lord rose into the sky. _Safe…peaceful…negotiating…_ Passed through his mind as he flew over the villages, and farms.

He almost, _almost_, wished for Naraku to attack. That, at least, would provide longer lasting entertainment than those he had disposed of a short while ago.

But no, there was _nothing_. No word, no sight, no warning or anything of what was to come! Oh how the gods must be laughing. Playing a cruel trick and twisting his life to the will.

Much later that evening, Lord Sesshoumaru landed on his balcony. The sun had just set, and he was tired, though he would never admit it. But for some reason he seemed more exhausted, from using his youkai cloud, than he usually did. _Odd…_

However he didn't ponder on it long, for he was quickly sprawled out, most undignified like, across his large bed. That was more than large enough for several to comfortably sleep in, at once, but still too small for his youkai form.

He was asleep fast enough that he never registered the difference in the castle…

**Earlier that day**

"Rin! Rin! Curses, where the hell are you wench?" Jakken shouted as he darted through the maze hallways of his master's castle, which was more of a gothic type palace.

The girl in question, Rin, insisted of turning everything into a game of some sorts. That was if he was lucky, if not, well, let's not put it past the child to dress him up like a doll.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiin!" He shouted once again, only to be met with a shriek of terror from none other than Rin. He ran in that direction fearful of what he would be met with. And oddly enough he wasn't worried because his life was on the line if anything happened to her, but because he actually cared. He hated admitting it but the little human had grown on him.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaakkeeeeeeeen!" Rin screamed, as she rounded the corner and shot towards him. Not even a second later some ugly, scarred demon turned the corner to continue after its prey.

"Rin! Get away from her you oaf! Staff of Two Heads!" The man's face spewed fire from its mouth and the demon fell back with a cry of pain.

"Come, Rin, run!" And the two ran, tears rolling from Rin's eyes as she ran a head of Jakken. Soon, however, the little toad's footsteps ceased, and Rin dared a look behind her.

What met her eyes terrified her, into running harder, her sole focus becoming the desperate need to get as far away as possible.

She turned a sudden corner, and regretted it; there in front of her was a girl with pure white hair, soulless grey eyes, and clothes to match her hair. Under normal circumstances Rin would have asked her to play, but these were not normal circumstances, and this 'girl', if you could call her that set Rin on edge. Something was not fright with her, and why does she carry a mirror?

Rin found out shortly. Her eyes became huge, nearly bulging as much as Jakken's did. She watched as the mirror began to glow, and saw herself only with a glow around it. A glow that was slowly leaking into the mirror. Something within her chest started to ache. What was happening? She never found out as darkness consumed her conscious.

Jakken had stopped running, because he was much slower than Rin, and if he couldn't get out with her, he damned well make sure she got out safe. So he turned and used his staff to burn the foe to death. However, lady luck wasn't with him, and the demon, severely burnt and livid, caught him in strong, massive jaws.

Kagura stood back, in the middle of two crossing hallways. She shifted her fan to control the dead demon that Sesshoumaru's little imp was trying to defeat the undead enemy. A cruel, mirthless laugh bubbled from her lips, as white gleaming teeth poked out from under them.

"Die!" The wind witch shouted and brought the fan down in a great sweep in front of her causing a large gust of wind, turned into little deadly blades, to fly at the two demons.

The big one took the main damage, and was killed. Jakken, however, was hit hard, hard enough to be knocked unconscious. The good thing to that, Kagura believed him to be dead.

_Now for the girl._ Kagura thought, turning to head the way she had seen the toad and girl running. Except, now she was nowhere in sight. _Hmm, wonder if Kanna beat me to her._

Sure enough, she came to the two and the Void Girl was lowering the mirror; the little girl Naraku ad sent them after was unconscious on the ground.

"You do plan on giving that back don't you?" Kagura asked.

"Hai. Master Naraku would not approve if his bait was all but dead." Kanna replied in her listless voice. Kagura involuntarily shivered, oh how the little girl could creep even _her_ out!

Shaking the thought from her mind, the Wind Witch scooped the child into her arms and left the Western Palace; Kanna right behind her.

The trip on Kagura's trademark feather was silent, that is, until Kanna had to return the portion of Rin's soul she stole. Then there was a ruckus, but that was solved with a snap. The bound her hand and foot, plus they gagged her.

Now it was silent again, and they were upon Naraku who appeared to be conversing with the inu-hanyou and his lackeys…

* * *

Well, that explains that whole thing, now next chap.: Family and Training

Hmm... Wonder what'll happen... Seriously! I've no clue what I'll do. Yell, partly... Sighs Just reveiw!


	4. A Fearful Truth to Bring Us Together

Woo! A little late... I know, gomen! But I had no idea what to put... I was going to start her training, buuuuuut... You'll see. - I guess this is kind of a filler chap, with a little action, some nernous embarassment, and love. XD How sickeningly lovely.

Also, I want to know whether you guys think I should bother with the whole section dedicated to reveiw responses. Cuase you know how those get annoying... Just thought I'd let you pick, soooooo LEAVE A REVEIW! XD Please?

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I no own,  
So you no sue!

* * *

Recap:

Kagome fell to her knees, weeping. What was she to do now? "Daddy…"  
"Kagome, baby, what's wrong?" A soft masculine voice asked with concern.  
Kagome raised her head from her knees to see at sight for sore eyes…

* * *

_**Secrets Behind Too Much Power**_

_Chapter 4:  
__A Fearful Truth to Bring Us Together_

She felt like she was dreaming. It had been over ten years, he had to leave, but they never saw him again; despite his solid promise. Now here he was, radiating the natural calm, and peace that seemed to follow his being every where.

"Daddy?" She asked softly.

"Hai, my Little Love?"

More tears welled up, and Kagome threw herself at her father, the God of Power, Saiko.

Saiko quickly wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. _That hanyou will pay..._ He growled mentally, stroking his daughter's hair and rocking her slightly.

"Where have you been?"

He thought. _Where **have** I been?_ He asked himself. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long…" He whispered. This only made Kagome curl in closer to him, which in turn caused him to chuckle. "Did you miss me that much?" It was a joke, but Kagome just sobbed.

Suddenly she pulled back, eyes red and slightly puffy. "Wait. Why are you here now? What's going on?"

Saiko smiled. Oh how she was intuitive. "There is something, isn't there?" Kagome pressed, now sitting back on her knees.

The forest seemed to press against the two, encouraging the girl's suspicions. Then he gave her a grim nod of confirmation.

"Oh, god… err, gomen!" She quickly apologized for the slip of her tongue. However Saiko was merely smirking.

"I do pray you learn to watch that mouth." He said with fake chiding. Then stood up to his full height.

Kagome looked up at him. How did she has him as a father and stay as short as she was. Inuyasha far from the number one subject on her mind, the miko-megami stood up dusting herself off. A few mutters about wacky genetics here and there.

The god himself was somewhat astounded how Kagome was short, but found it quite amusing in the end. Especially since the girl was at least two heads shorter than him! Closer to three. Shaking his head, and returning to a more serious state of mind, he spoke softly.

"There is an enormous problem, that we are in no doubt you are the only solution too." Saiko paused as Kagome's features turned first to shock, then to fear. "M-me-e?" She squeaked. Again, he gave a dismal, curt nod.

"Naraku, I am sure you know of him?" Saiko raised an amused eyebrow, and received a vicious glare. "Ah, of course you have. To the point, he has decided that he can no longer gain more power from demons. Therefore, the next thing to go after was the lesser gods."

Instantly Kagome's face paled. _He has started killing off the gods? When? For how long? How many has he claimed?_ Question after question. Was there no end?

The god of power saw the distress and questions running a muck through his daughter's mind. "Kagome?"

"Huh?" She jerked her head, at the startling call of her name. "Ano… How strong has he gotten?"

That wasn't quite what he had expected. He was more awaiting the lesser important questions. He gave a slight smirk and sighed. "Quite powerful, I'm afraid. But at his current pace, I will, be coming into his sights exceedingly soon."

Everything clicked. That's why he was here now. He was going to train her, and Kagome was going to completely lose her mortality…

…With the Gang…

Inuyasha stormed into the camp. Rin and Shippou took cover behind Miroku and Sango. While said monk and demon slayer scooted to the opposite side of the fire from Inuyasha. Did they dare ask what had happened? Or where Kagome was? Yes, they dared to risk their lives for the sake of the treasured girl.

However, a certain kitsune beat them too it. "Where's hahaue!"

Rin quickly popped up to join, black hair swaying with her sudden movement, "Yeah!"

"Keh! Like it's my problem?" The inu-hanyou growled out. The fact of what had just happen started to fully sink in, and now he started brooding. Gods were known for their crueler side, but Kagome had been with him for four years. A goddess the whole time, but the complete opposite of what the stories told.

He blinked. Almost as if remembering fuzzy memories from some trance. He had basically just told the love of his life to take a fling leap off a cliff. _BAKA! Bakabakabakabakabaka!_ He streamed through his head. Kagome was broken, and it was his fault. The weight anvil of realization was worse than learning that he had lost to his demonic blood and killed her.

Oh Gods, what had he done…

"INUYASHA!" Cried two children. He looked up, ears so flat against his head that they disappeared behind his unruly bangs. He looked at each of them before looking away shamefully.

Taken greatly aback, Rin and Shippou looked at each other.

Sango and Miroku too shared a glance. Obviously Kagome and Inuyasha had fought again. And if the few words, or sentences, screamed before they disappeared into the forest was anything to go off of, then it had to do with Kagome being a half-goddess. Was that truly possible?

Suddenly a strong pulsing aura battered at them. It wasn't threatening, merely intimidating. The adults jumped to their feet, and the kids took to the skies rings on Kirara.

Soon Kagome walked through to trees, a rather worried look across her features. Behind her and off to the side was a man, a good three heads beyond the miko's height. He was the one giving the aura.

Now there was a surprise, a god, one of the most powerful gods no less, was sitting down by Kagome. One thing struck all their minds: _What the hell was going on?_

"Ano…" Kagome started. "Guys… Inuyasha was right, I am a half goddess. I sorry I never told any of you! But, a couple years ago when Naraku last had the guts to face us himself, he managed to break the seal that locked that side away. And I was afraid of what you'd all do if I told you… Gomen…"

"Hahaue!" One voice cried, before a second repeated it. Next Kirara landed by Kagome and had two children in her arms.

"Hey you two…" She said softly and hugged then a little tighter.

A soft "ahem" broke through all and the great god became nervous under seven unblinking gazes.

"Ano…" Saiko started, but laughter erupting from his right shifted gazes again. Now Kagome was the main focus.

"Ahh…. Gomen! But," She gave a weary sigh, and held her hand out in indication to her father, "This is my father, Saiko the—"

"The God of Power. I've heard many tales about him. Never thought I'd live to meet him…" Miroku cut her off, a dazed look crossing his features as he got down on his knees in a respectful bow. Then sat up. "It is an honor."

Sango became slightly fearful, before she too bowed.

"Ano…" Mumbled the god as Kagome and the kids hid giggles. "Please don't. You've protected my daughter, and are her closest friends. You need not bow."

"Lighten up, he's not going to do anything. He's here to help, and is unfortunately the bearer of bad news. Naraku seems to be taking the weaker and lesser gods into himself, as he did with demons."

"What!" Three voices chimed. If that was true they were royally screwed in the final battle.

"Hahaue, is it true?" Shippou whispered, curling against his mother's neck.

"Hai…" She whispered, and gently rubbed his back. Rin was practically plastered to her side. The dealings with Naraku and his incarnations was still too fresh in her memory for mere mention not to terrorize her.

Saiko decided to take of the explanation seeing as the children were in vast need of Kagome's full attention. "I hate to say it, but it is true. And his pace and terrifying. I do not know how long, but it will most definitely be soon, that he may even be able to come after me. Try and steal my power…"

Inuyasha stood and growled. "How can we trust you! You're a god!"

"Inuyasha….OSWARI! Oswarioswarioswarioswarioswari!" Kagome said with a venomous voice.

Saiko blink once, twice, and broke out in a grin. He had heard about the rosary around the hanyou's neck, and its subduing control. Yet no that he saw it first hand, it was hard not to laugh.

"How are we supposed to defeat him if he's taking the power of gods?" Sango asked. Saiko nodded at her question.

"_You_ three will not fight. Kagome must do this. This is something that goes ever beyond Fate's control…"

"We can't let Hahaue go alone!" Rin sobbed. Shippou slipped off Kagome's shoulder to hug Rin and try to reassure her, while Kagome rocked softly side to side.

"You two should go to bed…"

"NO!"

Kagome sighed. They really belonged in bed, but she couldn't blame their fear. Actually she could, just not on them; instead on….

"Thanks a lot Dad…"

"Well, it has to be said." Was Saiko's defensive reply. And his daughter only shook her head.

"Hey, you two," Kagome looked down at the faces of her children, "Why don't you annoy your jichan."

Miroku and Sango sat on the sides watching as the god's face paled, giving way to an ashen white look. Inuyasha as well saw this, but he refused to get involved. He had Kikyou, the original, and the best.

"Jichan?" Rin and Shippou turned to look at their 'jichan' with identical motions. He smile slightly and held out his arms. Shippou sniffed then climbed care fully into the large lap. Rin, was still unwilling to leave the comfort of Kagome's arms, however she offered a trusting smile.

"Keh! I just _hate_ to burst such a happy moment but we really need to discuss Naraku here!" Inuyasha emphasized 'hate' with mockery, and stood up to further emphasize the whole sentence.

Kagome shot him a heated glare; monk and demon slayer heaving sighs with and exasperated air. Kagome did not disappoint with a low snapped reply. "Oh like you're the only one in on getting revenge on Naraku, huh? Why don't you just shut up and SIT down before you SIT on something painfully SIT!" She took a great gulp of air and turned back to the others.

"Ahh…. Where were we?" Miroku said.

"Saiko-sama said that Kagome has to fight Naraku. But, no offence Kagome-Chan, she can barely fight…" A questioning gaze was sent to Saiko.

"Ah, well, while her blood is still developing I shall be training her." He answer with a shrug, Shippou was goggling over how big his 'Jichan's' hands were.

"Yeah… Wait a minute. Will I have to leave the group? Or are you gonna join us, chichiue?" Kagome asked.

He gave her a pointed look, like 'do-you-really-think-I-trust-you-with-a-certain-someone-in-your-group' to her. "I do not plan on taking you from your friends."

Kagome heaved an obvious sigh of relief. Only to let out an angry growl as Inuyasha pushed his limits with a comment about not needing worthless trash that couldn't be any more helpful than trash.

She tried to keep her cool. She sat still reciting calming things behind closed eyes. She ignored everything other than Shippou and Rin's presences. Her breathing was long and deep. Yet the color had disappeared from her vision as she reopened her eyes.

Streaks of deep maroon, ice blue, and some silver bleed downwards from her scalp. Eyes glowing a harsh icy blue, stared the offender, Inuyasha, into a frozen sitting position, legs and arms both crossed.

Kagome furiously fought to calm herself, all his insults and betrayals decided now was a good time to all appear at once and encourage the deadly, raging anger. Her nails grew, and darkened.

"Rin," Her voice, it alone could have sent the enemy ripping themselves apart from fear. "I want you to go to you grandfather. Now."

Rin quickly scrambled to Saiko and hid against him.

Kagome stood up, all too prepared to dispose of her main cause of sorrow…

* * *

AHHH! DON'T KILL ME! (Hides behind computer) 

Inu: WTF!

Kags: Oh Inuyasha...

Inu: I DIDN'T DO IT! (Softer voice) At least not willingly...

Kik:Ano... Kagome?

Kags: OSWARI! Erm, yeah Kikyou?

Kik: Gomen.

Everyone: O

Sess: (laid out on Rushii's couch) Don't foget to review.


	5. Tempers to Rise Lead to the First Lesson

Rushii: Damn you all are spoiled... (Yawns) I should be in bed up here I am writting the rest of this chap and posting it for you.

Kags: Yes, they are! And I wanna hurt my father! (Glares at Saiko)

Saiko: (Sighs) Children...

Kags: (Glares more)

Sess: (Still stretched out on Rushii's couch reading over to packet of paper that is the startings of a book) Rushii?

Rushii: (Yawns and sits by he couch)

Sess: What the fuck is this?

Rushii: (Growls and twists Sess' ear. Stands up to go to bed.)

Sess: Stupid woman, I was only asking! (Grabs her and pulls her back down)

Rushii: (Lands on Sess)

Sango & Miroku: We're so, not getting COMPLETELY left on the wayward side! So here's the disclaimer!

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue,  
I no own,  
So you no sue!_**

* * *

**_

The Secrets Behind Too Much Power

_Chapter 5:  
__Tempers to Rise Lead to the First Lesson_

They prayed their ears were deceiving them. But one-half glance at either miko or hanyou burst said prayers to bits. Inuyasha was sitting arms folded, head turned to the side, obviously saying that he could careless what the others thought.

Too bad he did look at them. Or at the one he had insulted.

Kagome was in a raging wrath. How could say something like that? Even if he was mad at her? How could he be that _heartless!_ She didn't know, nor did she **want** to know.

It was too late, his mistake had been made, and punishment was inevitable. At least, in Kagome's mind. However, in the background of her darkened mind, it registered that someone had come to stand to the side of her and her prey.

Inuyasha however starred menacingly at her, ignoring the dangerous… everything about her. The way her aura thrashed about, the way the new colors of her hair screamed warning of danger, and definitely, he ignored the fear that was steadily giving way to panic.

Yet, even that was reigned in every now and then with thoughts of how she the goddess, literally and figuratively, had 'betrayed' his trust. How she had 'lied' to him. Though said thoughts were half-hearted at best, and growing weaker.

_Gods, I'm going to die. And by Kagome's hands no less._ He thought, _But I deserve it. Gomen, Kagome… I'm so sorry… _and his conscience left him for the safety of dreams and nightmares alike.

…The Western Palace…

He was furious. He had not awoken until late in the afternoon, only to find that Rin was missing and Jakken was bedridden with severe injuries. How could he have missed the smell of blood? Or not noticed the missing presence of Rin?

Sesshoumaru paced his in front of his desk in his study. He came home, all but asleep. First question: How did he get that way? A spell, obviously. Second question: Why did they cast it? Another obvious answer, to get Rin. Third question: Who kidnapped her? The scent he had picked up said that it was Kagura and Kanna, so Naraku had taken her again. Forth question: _Why_ did the hanyou want her? That wasn't easily answered. Was it to get to him? Did he want to try using Shikon shards on her? Sesshoumaru had no clue. And that was what pissed him off most.

Well, aside from the fact that a spell had that much power over him.

All in all, he was irate with everyone, and everything; especially himself. This was the second time Rin had been endangered because of his enemy.

Naraku will pay with his death. _By my hands…_ was Sesshoumaru's finish to the savage thought. Now, he down to the work of discovering where Naraku hid her, and where Naraku himself was.

There was a thousand and one places Naraku could be hiding, with or with out Rin, and another thousand and one places he could have hid Rin. Most likely, due to past failure, Naraku would keep her close, if not with him. So that narrowed down possibilities.

Just not enough.

**CRASH!**

The once neat and peaceful desk was upturned and several feet away from where it had previously sat. A drawer was setting a little ways off; one of the legs had hit the wall leaving a dent and broke off.

_How could I have let this happen!_ He raged, worry and fear fueling his crazed temper and glowing eyes. _I **will** get you back, and **KILL **that foolish bastard, Rin. I promise…_ He silently vowed then straightened up, the red disappearing from his eyes, and pivoted on his heel exiting the study. A few hallways later, he was exiting the building and transforming to scavenge the whole of Japan.

… Naraku's Castle…

Naraku's demeanor stayed calm, collected, and all-around cool. However inside was an entirely _different_ matter. Any cruel thought and utterly atrocious way of torture flittered around chasing each other, only to crash and muddle together creating even crueler snippets to pretend he was shouting at Kagura and Kanna. How hard was it to get a ningen girl, and help an 'upgraded' version of his puppet? Shouldn't be; but then this was Kagura, we were talking about.

Oh how he wanted to kill her. It would simplify everything in his life, and save much unnecessary planning time if his _FIRST_ plans would work out. Kanna, on the other hand, was a great deal more reliable. Not to mention soon he could make a few more improvements on her mirror so that it could hold the _whole_ of Kagome's soul.

Speaking of Kagome… Naraku's mind took a route away from his anger. He had felt the waves of power when she 'lost it,' trying to protect the girl and kit. What's was that? Almost two years ago exactly, he had once again battled the wayward group.

The two kneeling before him, waited in an anxious silence for Naraku's lashings. He greatly disapproved of failure, and even more so when that failure was done on the key part of his plans.

So now, here they sat, watching, though not with their eyes, as the hanyou's anger steadily increased, before taking an abrupt turn for the better. Better or worse, perhaps?

More anger simmered at the memory of his defeat, causing his brows to shift inward and down slightly, his nose to scrunch up and his upper lip to rise showing off sharp teeth, with faintly longer canines. All of which were an amazing pearl-white color.

Focusing back on the memory, Naraku had been, what felt like, killed. Yet at the last of his conscience he felt his aura reach out for something, _anything_, and lucky he, caught the young miko's own aura. He pulled energy from it, only to 'hit a wall.' No mind, it shattered at his half-hearted assault. Power washed over him just as his hell-bees (I have no clue what they are called… . ) came and took him to safety.

All anger disappeared at what he know knew about his enemies. Kagura, forgiven, if not given mild, veiled praise was sent to tell Kikyou of her reincarnation. Kikyou was then sent to inform the hanyou, whom would undoubtedly explode in rage and hatred. Inuyasha, now twisted damnably about Kikyou's finger, would serve as a later asset.

The board was set, the game was starting. Only, unknown to the unsuspecting challengers, hidden amongst the pawns, rooks, knights, and others rested more queens to over throw every strategy, and overwhelm all logic.

The demented hanyou started ticking off what he would do once the world fell under his control. All would scramble at his beck and call.

…Camp…

Seconds after the foolish inu-hanyou had spoken, the God saw what would happen before, his features came out on Kagome. Inuyasha was most likely to suffer the worlds most violent, and disastrous death. Not that that was a bad thing, mind you.

Yet, it would render Kagome useless to destiny. Why she still cared for the baka Saiko would never know. All in all, Kagome was just like him, stubborn, caring, loyal, and even tempered, but a bomb when ticked off. However, she had her mother's sense of caring. No matter what, as long as she cared for someone, the loss of that person would rest with her, and leave her distracted.

Two children huddled in his lap. Terrified wouldn't have nicked the surface of what state of mind they were in. Yet, it wasn't of Kagome, so much as _for_ her. After all, neither really understood the goddess affair. They just understood and accepted that it meant they mother was stronger, and left it at that.

A firm stay put, managed to seep past said fear, and worry of their minds, and they moved out of Saiko's lap.

He stood tall, and proud just a couple strides and he was beside the confronting entities. They faced each other, both waiting on the other to strike first. Both clashing emotionally. To bad one of them couldn't tell the truth behind his emotions if it slapped him in the face and danced the like an ancient Egyptian in a bright pink too-too.

That would account as to why said person collapsed out cold. Saiko caught him, and set laid him out. Then stood in front of Kagome.

All anger was gone, and Kagome's logic was rapidly reappearing. Yet, unlike last time, her appearance did not return to her human form. And her face had a cross between a blank and euphoric look to it. She swayed a little bit, before focusing blank, unseeing eyes on him.

"That was…" She didn't finish, instead let her legs give out. She landed on her rear with a solid 'THUMP' and starred into nothing.

Everyone watched her like she was a time bomb, slowly ticking away the seconds as though idly waiting to explode with a fury. It was disconcerting to say the least. Kagome was the last person they would think to be anywhere _near_, if even in the same zone, as that powerful. No wonder Saiko had said they should leave her to deal with Naraku. She'd prove to be an '_enjoyable_' challenge.

Even sitting she swayed. But the previous look was fading to leave a-not-so-happy-camper in it's wake. The only difference was that the new one was the Kagome they all knew.

However, Saiko didn't give her half a chance to get there.

"Kagome," He spoke softly as he sat down beside her. "Kagome. I need you to listen."

She turned to him and blinked. "What?"

"This is the perfect time for you first lesson."

"What's that?"

"Controlling and deterring your blood."

Kagome glanced around at everyone. They weren't totally scared anymore, merely cautious. Even Rin and Shippou were crawling back into her lap. She sighed. She liked the feeling left behind… She liked how nothing mattered anymore. How she was _free_...

Nonetheless, the urgency her father silently pressed didn't go unnoticed.

"Right," was all she managed.

"Good. Now, the controlling will wait, but you need to learn to deter the after effects. In other words, you need to focus on the reality and shake off that wonderland."

This earned a sad pout and soft whine, but she concentrated solely on things like Naraku, the result of her failing in retrieving the Shikon no Tama, and the children so attached to her.

It took awhile, and much work. Not to mention continuous scolds for when she drifted to Never-Never-Land again and again. When he had said that, Kagome's mind instantly ignored the rest of his speech and went to the thought of how foolishly accurate it was. When she forgot to focus, everything went to the never happened's, never going to happen's, and the never want to happen's.

The god quickly noted not to use the phrase again as it only encouraged what he was discouraging.

He sighed. The kids were long asleep, and the demon slayer and monk were finally giving in to that persistent nag of sleep. How long they had been at this, was lost to his knowledge, as he realized Kagome was starring intently at him.

Her look was all he needed to show that she was back to Earth, though her appearance didn't diminish. That was starting to confuse him; it should have disappeared when her blood receded. And yet, here she was, with the most depressed look on her face and all her markings of power bright as day.

* * *

Rushii: (Asleep beside Sess as he reads)

Sess: (Trying not to smile and laugh)

Inu: (Shouts rants and raves to Rushii about what she was making him do)

Rushii: (Mumbles incoherently and snuggles into Sess' side)

Sango and Miroku: (Sweat drop)

Rin: (Skip along the scene) Sango-san, and Miroku-sama! Rushii told me to tell you that the next chapter or two won't leave you on the wayside!

Kag & Kik: Yeah, she said she was sorry for doing that to you guys, but if she ever does it again she'll do a chap more so focused on you two.

Shippou: That or she was thinking about doing a citrusy one-shot between you two.

Sango & Miroku: (Blush)

Inu: (Finally gives up) Damn she sleeps like a log.

Rushii: (Still sleeping)


	6. The Sidelines

FINALLY! I got it done! I'l get started imediately on the next!

Disclaimer:

_Roses are Red,__  
Violets are Blue.  
I no Own,  
So you no Sue!  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Secrets Behind Too Much Power**_

_Chapter 6:_

_The Sidelines_

They had watched her with an intensity that would lead some to fear of sudden combustion. One moment Kagome and Inuyasha were standing, starring at each other. What was going on, though, was lost to the Monk and Taijiya, as all they saw were the **extremely** pissed off powers. Then, Saiko was catching Inuyasha and settling him into sleep.

They watched. Kagome, the clumsy human miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, was no where to be found. Instead they saw **Kagome**, the beautiful deity that glowed with a new shine. Her black hair was transformed; given bands, of varying width, of a red close to the darkness of her hair. One could only immediately associate the color with that of a goblet of blood. Also there were other true silver veins and ice blue ones.

Then on her forehead was a Celtic knot, in the form of a teardrop, of a pale, bluish-purple; periwinkle. A small snowflake rested just under the outside of her left eye, and silver eye-shadow covered her upper eye-lids. Then on each cheek rest a periwinkle stripe, which pointed at her eye and ran down, to match the teardrop on her forehead. The stripes went down past chin and neck to run over the edges of her collar bone and then curved around to hook the rim of her shoulder and down to the tops of her should-blades before swooping back up to the sides of the base of her neck and curling down once more the points nearly meeting, just outside of her spine a couple inches from the base of her neck.

Though all the saw of them was on her cheeks and down her neck.

Now, Kagome basically just fell into a sitting position facing the fire. They were lost now. Her face was totally different. It wasn't fuming. It was content and exhilarated, if not elated.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango started off. "What do we do?"

Miroku looked at her, then turned back to the scene before him. Saiko was talking to Kagome, and apparently she didn't like the conversation. "Nothing, Sango… There's nothing we can do. Just silently pray, and encourage her."

The two shared a look, and sighed, heavily. What a joy this was going to be…

And what a joy it was. Sitting there, watching Kagome drift to and from reality, and then watch Saiko reprimand her yet again for not focusing. Throw in every now and then letting Saiko know that Kagome had decided that reality wasn't so fun for the umpteenth time.

They watched Rin, and Shippou fall asleep, the thought slowly becoming more appealing. Yet, they were determined to help Kagome in every way they could. Mental cheering and encouragement included.

For a while at least, but the night was rapidly becoming old, and they new of a hanyou whom wasn't so friendly in the mornings. Ugh, life wasn't being fair enough to have to travel and deal with said hanyou. Or his continuous fighting with the very person they were rooting to do whatever it was she had to do.

"Saiko-sama…" Miroku said softly, his eyes drooping to a half-lidded state.

"We need to get to sleep…" Sango murmured. She was leaning heavily on Miroku's shoulder and neither party was complaining.

Saiko turned to them with a very surprised look. "Oh, I thought you two already had gone to sleep! You shouldn't have stayed up! Yes, yes. Go. Get some rest; I'll deal with Miss Restless here."

They nodded before literally crawling off to the side of the fire and falling asleep next to each other…

The next morning, Inuyasha woke without memory of the fight between him and Kagome, but he hadn't forgotten the 'betrayal.' A scowl marred his features and he turned from looking at the 'traitor.' A growl was barely contained and again silent questions pestered him. All of them were the annoying 'why's' even those she had already answered.

He noted that the sun was quite high, that was odd. Then again, it was odd that he was even asleep. His anger was gone. Everyone else slept on soundlessly. Yet, it was so late, shouldn't they be up?

In his bafflement, Inuyasha missed the power of Saiko coming to stand by him. However, the god cleared his throat softly.

Inuyasha just about jumped out of his skin, but turned to throttle the god for sneaking up on him. Much to his dismay it would have to wait. Saiko seemed to want something. So the hanyou asked the obvious, and with a dangerously ill tone of voice, "What the hell do you want?" And perhaps not the best choice of words.

"What ever gave you that impression?" Saiko asked with concealed amusement.

There was silence.

"However, you are correct. I thought I should inform you that it would serve you well not to meddle with my daughter. I also highly persuade that you do not interfere with any of her training." Saiko said.

Inuyasha grunted and started poking Miroku and Sango into wakefulness. They yawned and stretched looking over to Kagome. She was still sound asleep, yet glaring down on them was the sun. Odd, they though, none of them ever slept much past sun up.

Then they thought back on last night events and flopped back down for more sleep. The Shikon Shards could wait at least _one_ day. Couldn't they?

Their actions got a chuckle from the god, and scowl from the hanyou. Said hanyou turned to try getting Kagome up, but stopped and gave a 'feh.' He stormed off into the forest to get rid of the rising anger and try to catch some food. Maybe that'll get them all up.

Saiko watched him leave, and sat back down by his daughter. Kagome remained all through the night, and even now, with the markings of her birthright. It was something that puzzled, and even perturbed him. No matter what, Kagome should have returned to her human form. She obviously had come back to her human frame of mind. Nonetheless, he wondered, and even slightly worried of it. Was it confirmation of his greatest fear? Of what most possible out come of the fight?

Sango was warm. She didn't want to get up. When Inuyasha had persisted in rousing her, she growled pulled the blanket over her, and Miroku's, heads. Yet the inu-hanyou continued. She finally gave a rude remark and buried her face into the most welcoming chest of Miroku, thinking it was her pillow.

Miroku had completely tuned out his friend out in favor of holding Sango a little closer. He felt her pull the blanket up and cover their heads, and then smirked at her choice phrase to deter Inuyasha's actions.

It worked too. He left and sulked a little off to the left of where they lay; the opposite direction of Kagome.

After about an hour sleep began to recede and the sleeping duo floated into reality. Sango opened her eyes and blinked slowly. Something felt different. There was the ground against her side, that was fine, but there was another firm presence that two somethings held her too. She blinked again as her brows furrowed. She pulled the blanket down and looked up to see Miroku eyes slowly opening.

Her heart sped up as she tried to comprehend the situation. She had slept in the Monk's arms? Sango slowly realized how comfortable she was, and how _right_ it seemed to be there. A steady blush crept upon her cheeks and only darkened as something massaged her rear. Blood boiling in embarrassed anger, but more so in desire, Sango sat straight up and slapped Miroku.

He had a goofy grin, and his hand came to rub his cheek gently. "Forgive my uncontrollable hands, Sango. Honestly, I have no control over their actions!" Yet he still noticed the definite lack in the slap. Like she wasn't really putting her heart into it.

"Letch of a hentai…" She mumbled standing up and looking over to Kagome.

Her sister figure was still sleeping soundlessly. Saiko looked up and nodded to her. She gave a respectful nod in return and walked over to sit beside him. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of Kagome's face, then looked to the god.

Sensing her gaze, Saiko quietly asked what she needed. His reply was a few moments of silence, and "I wish to help."

A knowing smile rose to his features. "Yes, and I believe, Kagome would like to learn from you as well."

Now Sango grew confused. Learn from her? What could she teach Kagome?

Saiko smiled on, "More than you would imagine, Sango-san." Suddenly he stood and kindly asked Sango for a quick spar. Dumbfounded, she nodded and went to change into her Taijiya outfit and grabbed her weapons.

It was a brief but, effective spar that left Sango panting and Saiko with a few scrapes. He had greatly underestimated the woman. The lacerations healed, and the two put their weapons away. "Well, I do not believe I have met another human, let alone woman, that I have underestimated so. You have great skill, Sango-san." Saiko complimented.

Sango blushed and thanked him. However, she wandered what the spar was for, and a nagging thought kept pestering her to ask how she could help Kagome. "Kami,"

"Saiko, please." The god cut in.

"Ano… Saiko, how can I help? And, forgive my impertinence, but what was the point of the spar?"

The young god of power smiled. "Ahh, yes. You shall help teach her how to fight. More particularly, swordsmanship. I have a feeling, it will take all of my will and patience just to get her to control her blood." His face darkened slightly. The fact of her markings still bothered him some.

"My… My Lord? Saiko-sama! Do you really mean…" Sango blushed and began to apologize for questioning him. Saiko shook his head and told her that there was no need at all to apologize, and he confirmed her question.

Sango smiled so brilliantly. Then she rushed back into the camp quickly. Miroku, it seemed wanted nothing more than to brutally murder Inuyasha.

"You're back, good. Now we can move on." The Hanyou stated and stood, fully prepared to leave. But out of nowhere the rosary around his neck started glowing and he found himself making out with the ground.

A loud yawn sounded from the sleeping bag by the fire, and something rolled over in it. Then, familiar blue eyes appeared, Kagome was awake.

"Inuyasha, I swear, if I have to 'sss'--" She didn't say the whole word, merely extended the 's' sound, "--you into next year, I will." It was an exaggerated threat, but it apparently got the point across. "We need to eat first." Then she yawned again.

"Feh!"

A dark eyebrow twitched on her forehead, and Kagome turned to get into her backpack. By that time, Saiko was back, and seating himself between his daughter and Inuyasha. The young goddess turned back and 'eep'ed slightly. She hadn't noticed her father's return. Everyone, save one, chuckled.

Kagome scowled, and then pegged her dad in the forehead with a container of ramen.

"Ow!" He grinned a rubbed the 'injury.'

"Serves you right." Kagome gave a playful 'humph' and set about cooking.

Inuyasha sat back and sulked. He felt like he was forgetting something. Despite how he treated Kagome, he knew she wouldn't just completely ignore him. Also, even though the morning threats were routine, this morning's seemed… A little too serious. Did something happen?

His question seemed to be answered, when Saiko, calmly stated, "I presume you dispute with the hanyou hasn't drained you too much."

Kagome nodded. "Just a slight head ache.

Dispute? Him and Kagome had fought? He wracked his brain. Something, anything! Wasn't there some clue?

Inuyasha growled at his frustrations.

"Oh shut up." Came more than one reply. But both were of power.

Sango and Miroku blinked, looked at each other, and blinked again. Well, if they weren't 'like father, like daughter,' than what was? It brought a grin to both their faces.

Oh how amusing the sidelines were…

* * *

Ok... Not the most proud of this. but it'll due. 

Next chap! Kags starts training!

Please review!


	7. Training and Unwanted Confrontations

Well, I'm sorry, if you even care. I'm not going to make anymore promises, or anything. All I'm going to say is that, I'll update when I do, and if I do. I'm not major huge into this story anymore, but once in a while I get a whim and work on it. Don't expect anything great. Just random moseyings of a random girl.

-----

_**The Secrets Behind Too Much Power**  
Chapter 7:  
Training and Finding_

Kagome and Sango raced at each other, swords poised. They had been training for several hours. It was midday, nearly lunch, and they had started before the sun rose. After lunch, and a rest, Kagome was to train with her father. This is how it had been for the past week and a half, since the Inu-Tachi had returned to Keade's village. Sometimes Sango's training was switched with Keade or Miroku training her holy powers.

The swords clanged in protest as they met, and swiftly parted again. Kagome had learned a great deal in that time. Between Sango, her father, Miroku, and Lady Keade, She may very well become more of a Goddess than anyone had ever been. Everyone was proud of her. Well, almost everyone.

Inuyasha had been throwing fits everyday since the first fight. Always the same complaint, the same shouted words.

Kagome ran at Sango, swinging her sword up in a graceful arch, she twisted Sango's sword out of the slayer's hand, making her the victor.

"Well done, Kagome-chan," Sango panted. With every session, Kagome got better at beating her. Saiko often commented on well Sango was teaching Kagome and how well she was picking up on what she was being taught. Sango retrieved her sword just as Shippo and Rin ran to them chanting, "LUNCHETIME! LUNCHTIME!" Kagome kneeled down and caught them.

"Lunchtime is it?" She asked playfully, as the four of them started back to the hut. Where lunch waited.

An hour later found Kagome and Saiko heading to the same area that Kagome and Sango had been sparring earlier. Kagome had excelled training with her father more than she had with anything else. She could feel with the training, that her human blood was quickly disappearing. This worried her sometimes, but others she felt elated, ecstatic. Once she expressed this to Saiko, he nodded and said that it was natural, it was just her blood was conflicting. The human side of her blood didn't want to "die," per say, so it made her feel worry about what she was becoming, but the elation was her goddess blood trying to sooth and, in essence, "cheer up" the human blood. He warned her to keep track of them, how often they happen mostly.

Kagome hadn't had a major bout of worry in several days, and her highs of elation had been so very frequent a couple days ago. But now she hadn't had either in at least two days. A thought struck her, and Kagome froze, staring at her father's back. She started connecting everything, when the worry stopped, her markings started appearing more often, then when the elation stopped her markings appeared and have yet to disappear. _I'm not human in more…_

Saiko looked back when he noticed Kagome missing from his side. He saw her staring and the look on her face. It was a cross of fear, realization, and the faintest wonder. _So she has realized._

He offered his hand and spoke, his words suggested that he had read her mind, even though he couldn't do such a thing, "No, you have no human blood left. My Little Love, you are a true megami." He gave her the smile of the world's most proud father. What was he proud of? Her, and she knew it.

Kagome stepped up and took her father's hand, accepting the comfort he tried to offer. Still, a single tear slid down her right cheek. She was so happy, but nearly depressed at the same time. She was sure she was at the end of her training, with everyone. Soon shard hunting would be top priority once more.

At least Inuyasha would be trilled.

…Somewhere in Japan…

The demon raced out of the dead castle as its once powerful support collapsed from abuse. He growled low and raced into a forest off to the left. It was small and soon the trees suffered the same sorrowful fate as the castle. Still nothing appeared that the demon was looking for. He howled his rage and frustration to the bright sky before founding off in search once more. He would find her, and he would kill that bastard for abducting her once more.

In the back of his mind though, the demon worried that she might reject his protection. This is the second time, but his heart, even if frozen, knew she would never do that. Whether he wanted it or not, she had become more his daughter than proper. But the pride she gave him, it out weighed his concerns. Maybe… No, he would think on that after getting her back.

The demon froze in a crouched position at the side of a large path. He was getting ready to take a huge leap, but a soft, tantalizing fragrance wafted from the ground just under his sensitive nose. Said nose was lowered to get a better whiff. He growled contentedly and memorized the scent; he would find the owner after finding Rin.

Tensing again, a harsh gust of wind threw up lots of dirt, from the center of the path, into his face. This elicited a growl and the sharp shaking of the demon's head. The white fur of the great beast was slightly dusty now and the red eyes watered the slightest bit trying to banish the tiny particles. A tingle started in his nose and before he could think, the giant dog gave an equally giant sneeze.

This only stirred up more dirt from the road. Fortunately, with this stirring came the reawakening of old scents. His red eyes narrowed and he paced around a large area on the path. The whole time he had his nose was glued to the ground taking in and sorting out every last scent.

Triumph graced the dog-demon's face as he came to his conclusion. He pulled his beast back and once more turned to his regal humanoid form. Silver hair swayed with a slighted breeze as gold eyes grinned. The rest of his face, however, was impassive. He turned and raced to Inuyasha's Forest. He was over due for a family reunion…

…Training…

Saiko gave Kagome her final lesson. This lesson was mostly talking; he was explaining how, even though a goddess, she would always face internal battling. The god/ess of power had control of the most powerful forces. The forces that shape the Earth and define who and what survive. Their power was that of the elements, mostly. They could many other things, as well, but for the most part they helped control the world.

Of course, with all this conflicts will arise. Heat trying to vanquish the cold, and vise versa. The final lesson was to deal with these. Not a great final lesson, but immensely important, nonetheless. It would be entirely too easy from the greatness of two conflicting elements to rise to their fullest in a deadly battle to vanquish the other. Should such a battle occur within any being then said being would never come out alive. Saiko knew from experience. He had seen far too many die from poor attempts at mastering opposing elements.

"Kagome," His voice was quiet, loving, even remorseful, "Kagome, listen to me. If you ever, _ever_, feel confliction rising, to not try to suppress it. Even with the power that you have, you can't stop it. Try to stay indifferent. Try to ride it out. If all else fails…you can purge." The last part seemed reluctant, stained.

"Purge?" Kagome questioned softly.

Saiko swallowed, holding back the fear her held, "Yes," He looked away from her, to the forest in the distance, "There's no way to tell you how. It's just something you'll know. But essentially you force the elements from you." He sighed, it was impossible to know, explain, or talk about 'purging' with out the experience. Something he certainly had none of.

Kagome seemed to understand, though. She placed a hand on her father's shoulder, "Daddy, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She gave him a loving smile. A smile that was full of life, light, love, and hope. Everything that defined who she was. Saiko hugged Kagome. When he pulled back, his face held something indiscernible. This caused Kagome to frown slightly.

Saiko reached to his side, the side where a massive sword rested. "This sword goes to you if, for any reason…"

"I understand." Kagome quickly cut in. She didn't wish to hear the rest.

Saiko nodded, and swallowed, he would stay with Kagome until the final battle. He would be her grounding stone in the torrent of raging powers and emotions. He nodded mentally, he would be there for her no matter what.

Then, on a much cheerier note, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He gave a long loud whistle.

"Nani?" Kagome looked up at her father, until something barreled into her midsection, knocked the off-guard miko-megami to the ground.

It was…a phoenix?! Kagome gapped.

"A little something to make up for the ten-years I missed…"

Well, it wasn't exactly a phoenix. Not a bird, that is. It looked more like a blue and black version of Kirara, with feathers on the tails and the smallest, most awkward wings. A small pair of just starting horns peeked out from a thicker longer patch of fur at the animal's forehead. Kagome blinked.

"What is it?"

"Something Fate cooked up for you." Saiko smiled, "Go on and name him!"

Kagome sat up, holding the little creature in her arms. "How about… Umm… Felix!" She smile and pet the strange creature. Saiko smiled as well, and helped Kagome up. They walked the rest of the way to the village and companionable silence.

-----

Well, it's shorter than I want, and I didn't drag the training out like I had planned. Not to thrilled with the chapter, but if you guys like it, then I'm good. Anyway, review! (If you want...)


	8. Reunion

Well, I told you, this is just a whim of a story anymore. Started out as a project and I had a great interest in writting, but now I'm just writting because I get a wild hair every now and then. This would be the next chapter, I'm fairly proud of it. The ending was an issue, though. Ended up rewritting it once. I'm still unsure about it, but it'll due. Sorry about the lack of Felix, I kinda forgot about him... n.n;

-----

_**The Secrets Behind Too Much Power**  
Chapter 8:  
Reunion_

Evening was setting in with little more than a whisper. Everyone sat contentedly in Keade's hut. The old woman herself was there, aiding Kagome in cooking all the ramen. It was rather quite since no one was talking. Kagome was thinking about everything. Naraku, the shards, Rin, her father, Shippou, Sesshomaru, cooking, it was all there in one-way or another. Miroku was meditating, truly meditating. Sango was brushing Kirara, thinking about Miroku, and his wind tunnel. A worried frown tugged slightly at her eyebrows. Inuyasha was annoyed and wanting his ramen. Shippou played quietly with Rin. Saiko relaxed, pondering the upcoming days.

"Ye food is ready," Keade 'awoke' everyone from their dazes.

"Keh! About time!" Inuyasha, greedy as always about ramen swiped the first bowl in a split second. Everyone else took his or her food much more politely.

Now conversations murmured about softly. Sango and Kagome casually talking, Rin and Shippou in her lap. Miroku asked Saiko about the other gods, and Saiko readily replied. Over the weeks the group grew comfortable with the god around, and even accepted him as a little part of their family…in some odd, twisted since. Only Inuyasha had any issues, and any he tried to voice were silenced. It was really grating on his nerves.

A little later everyone was content with food in their bellies and an apparently calm night awaiting them to embrace the sleep that was starting to call them. Rin and Shippou hugged against Kagome's side, and Kagome herself stifled a yawn. Everyone decided to call it a night. In the morning, they would once again embark on their quest. After the nice break, even with all the training, they all felt better, rested, and ready to continue once more.

As everyone tucked in quietly, a single entity enraged and storming through Feudal Japan, was brought to a sudden stop. On a wide road in the middle of a forest, Inuyasha's forest to be exact, this entity, an enormous white dog, paused in its rampage. The dog had its head lowered and nose glued to the ground. There were many scents, layers and layers to process. He would not have even bothered had he not caught a drift smell, _Rin._

Sorting through almost a month's worth of scents from all the people that had wandered this road, Rin's scent was found. The dog walked in a couple circles and doing a figure eight picking up on any other scents from that same time. The first, right near where he discovered Rin, was Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. Then a few feet away was one of Naraku's golems; that brought for a furious growl. Lastly he found Kagura and Kanna whom, it seemed, had been battle Inuyasha and the others. He tracked the direction that they had traveled before finally lifting his head. The dog seemed to grin as it stared in the direction of the Village.

Glowing winds engulfed the Dog, and in its place stood the tall, godly Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru is overdue for a family visit…" His deep voice rumbled pleasantly in the night air, as he started walking towards the Inu-Tachi, and Rin. Before the night was up, her would get his ward back.

At least that was the plan…

…With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha was perched in a tree some distance outside Keade's hut on the edge of the forest.. Anger practically poured off him like a waterfall as his gold eyes surveyed the silent night and his sensitive ears twitched taking in all sounds of the night. He was one guard, praying for an interruption, an attack, or _some_thing that would help him blow off his anger. Of course, said anger was merely his cover up.

Truth be told, the inu-hanyou was depressed. He had let himself be judgmental of the one person that truly did not deserve such treatment. He had condemned her rather than give her a fighting chance to prove to him what he had seen over the last few weeks. The proof that, though gods and goddesses are, indeed, quite vengeful beings, they are not spiteful and do not lash out without being provoked.

Kagome was still the same as when he first met her, only now she was fully a goddess. She treated him much the same as before, too. However, Inuyasha knew it wasn't the same. He had destroyed them. Never again would he go to Kikyou. In the afterlife he would see her and explain. In the afterlife she would be the true Kikyou. In this life, though, there was Kagome. Sweet, innocent, loving Kagome that had been his best friend for years now, without question, and had excepted him for who, not what, he was. The first time he should return the favor, and he throws it back in her face.

Even now, Kagome still accepted him, walked with him, talked with him, and smiled at him, but it was not the same anymore. It was different. It didn't hold the glittering love that she once held for him. Yes, love was still there, but it wasn't what it was before.

He needed to apologize, Inuyasha knew that all too well. But that's not his nature, not his way. If not for a growing fear, a nagging doubt in his mind, he wouldn't bother. He'd just be a little nicer for a while and go on. This time though he needed to say it. If not for her sake, then for his; he needed her to know how horrible he felt, how much he needed her. The nagging, the fear in his mind, it told him to tell her, tell her or lose her. That did not sit well with him. If he lost her, he didn't know if he could continue on.

Gold eyes gazed up at a full moon, soon to go into waning, completely unknowing of the soft eyes the watched him for Keade's doorway…

…Kagome…

Sleep was elusive for the young godling as she shifted and turned slightly in her sleep, always careful not to wake Rin or Shippou. They would stir occasionally with Kagome, but only to adjust their position and stay close to her. Finally, Kagome gave up and very, very carefully extracted herself from the two little ones. After that near impossible feat was accomplished she headed to the door way and stood there looking out over the village. She knew Inuyasha was in a somewhere in tree watching over the village, but didn't say anything to him.

Actually she was slightly surprised he hadn't responded to her presence yet. Casting a glance at his sulking form, Kagome found an adoring smile settle on her lips. He was deep in thought. She wondered what could have him so deeply engrossed in thought that he was unaware of his surroundings. _Maybe I should say something,_ she thought vaguely. However it was quickly dismissed. He would probably get mad and yell at her.

Kagome sighed. Almost a month and still he couldn't stand her. It hurt the little miko more than anyone realized. Her own thoughts darkened as they went introspective. She ducted her head, shielding watery eyes from basking in the pleasant moon glow, as she silently picked herself apart, letting her thoughts poke and prod every little flaw making it seem like a bright red pimple on a milky white face. One right in the middle of the forehead, too!

Without her notice, the gathering water spilled and streamed down her cheeks.

The scent of his mother's tears jerked Shippou out of his dead sleep instantly. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he nudged Rin and gently coaxed her to consciousness. She offered a sleepy confused look, but Shippou just grabbed her hand and headed for Kagome, knowing that something had her upset. She was crying, and he and Rin had to stop it.

The soft, "Mommy?" from Shippou, aroused the goddess from her mind, and unknowingly, Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts as well for her had heard Shippou call. Turning his head he looked at Kagome and her 'kids' wondering why none of them were in be where he had left them.

Kagome knelt down and looked at the two kids in concern, trying in vain to hide her previous tears. "What's wrong, sweetheart," she asked softly, wondering why they were awake and out of bed. Shippou and Rin just hugged her and refused to let go. They gave all their love to Kagome in hopes of making her smile again.

Inuyasha saw the whole thing and his eyes softened greatly. Part of him wanted to be mad that he had been to deep in thought to keep track of his surroundings, and part of him wanted to be with the trio, hugging and loving each other. Inuyasha jumped from the tree to land beside them and knelt down.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing up? And same goes for you tyrants." Inuyasha inquired softly, affectionately. Three sets of variously colored eyes met his with surprised looks and Inuyasha found his annoyance sparking, "Keh! It was only a question!"

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged Inuyasha while giggling softly, "Then we're okay now?"

"Not yet, Kags," Inuyasha said and gave her a shadowed look that worried Kagome. More of her hope fell, but she waited, knowing he had more to say. And, indeed, he did, for Inuyasha took a breath and continued, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. I've been a real fucking ass. You never once did anything but love me and stay by my side, yet I've been horrible to you, worst of all being recently with everything that's happened."

Kagome started to protest, but a clawed finger on her lips silenced her voice.

"I'm not done yet. When Kikyou told me about you being a god, it was my chance to return the favor of not questioning you, my chance to accept you the way you accepted me, and I blew it all to fucking Hell. Gods, Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please. Please, don't leave me. I want – need – to make it up to you, and prove to you how sorry I am."

Kagome, after pulling herself once more from the children's grasps, hugged Inuyasha close while stroking the back of his head and cooing softly in his ear. After a few seconds, Rin and Shippou joined the hug.

"You don't need to prove anything Inu! Kikyou twisted your mind…probably used a spell—"

Inuyasha cut her off, "For my sake, please, let me make it up to you."

His pleading quieted Kagome's argument, and she relented, "All right, for your sake," and she hugged him again. "Now you two, bed," Kagome commanded lightly, knowing they were highly unlikely to listen. Both were wide-awake and would never get to sleep on their own. That and she could see in their eyes and poses that they were uncertain about Inuyasha's sincere words. They didn't believe him, and Kagome found she couldn't fault them, for she felt she should be cautious as well, but unable to bring herself to be so; at least not with Inuyasha. She did have half a mind to put a distance spell on Kikyo, though, to keep her away from him.

Just as she had suspected, the kids protested loudly and in the most whining voices they could muster. It made Kagome chuckle, and their pouting faces made her laugh. After all she was the queen of pouting, and thus completely unaffected by it. That for certain annoyed the kids and they turned their pouts into scowls. As the laughter continued Kagome found herself tackled by two little bodies.

"Ah!" Kagome laughed helplessly as Rin and Shippou tickled her, "I-Inu-ya-sha! Help!" Drowned, were her words, in the laughter. The sight to Inuyasha was enough to lighten his melancholy and even chuckle a bit. That chuckle was enough to freeze all actions. Rin and Shippou turned and looked at him with surprised faces. Yes, Inuyasha could laugh, but this mirth was so much more that just laughter. Deep in that chuckle they all felt his love and affection. It surprised them a good deal, to say the least.

That surprise was immediately replaced as Inuyasha swept up Rin and Shippou, giving Kagome time to get up and go in for tickling them.

Kagome's pale hands never reached them, as another arm was firmly secured around her waist and pulled her away rapidly, and so suddenly that she was knocked out of breath. Vaguely, she recognized Inuyasha's horrified, and enraged, call of "Sesshoumaru!" When the name of her captor sunk in, life instantly returned to her, and she tossed her head over her shoulder to peered into frozen amber eyes. A gasp escaped her, and so it seemed, did one escape Sesshoumaru.

Now several yards away from his brother and the kids, Sesshoumaru stopped and scrutinized the wench in his arms more closely. Sesshoumaru had only seen Inuyasha scoop the kids up, and then a woman on the ground stand. When she launched herself in a seeming attack, Sesshoumaru snapped. That was Rin and a defenseless kitsune pup! The very pup that Inuyasha's wench looked after. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but question is brother's integrity for offering up two innocent lives for some greedy demoness.

Now, however, the great demon lord was confused. When the woman he had grabbed, looked up at him, he instantly recognized her as his brother's wench herself! He also realized that she wasn't a demon, but a goddess! What's going on here?

Several drawn out seconds passed as Sesshoumaru glowered at Kagome, studying her new self. The words of Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippou did not reach him. For, though Sesshoumaru would never in his life admit it, as a Human Kagome had gained his interest. She was human, yes, but she was incredibly strong willed, loving, selfless, and beautiful. Easier to mock and insult, than for him to admit liking, perhaps even loving on some level. Now that she was more than human, though he felt something cold settling heavily upon his chest at the absolute terror in her gaze.

Sesshoumaru no more got to start pondering on this and then he heard Rin calling to him. Crying and begging that he not hurt her 'new mommy.' Every so often the child threw a shout at Inuyasha to release her. Shippou was much the same, begging for his mother. Both children used the same word; it annoyed him, yet he didn't know why. They were kids, orphans, which had become attached to one that treated them like family, with love. They were devoted to her, the fox and her little Rin. That's what annoyed him.

Silver hair swayed faintly, as Sesshoumaru lifted his head to look at the shouting trio. His golden eyes narrowed before he spoke silkily and deadly, "Silence, Inuyasha, and the kitsune, too. Know that I have no qualms silencing you myself if need be."

Instantly, they all shut up, even Rin. With the distance, it was almost unnoticeable, but still there. Sesshoumaru's threat had been heeded and taken straight to heart. They were afraid, and that knowledge registered with Kagome, making her severely angry. She remembered that she is not a weak mortal, she is a magnificent goddess, the daughter of the God of Power, Saiko. Her power roused and gave her strength to face one of the people that, at one time, would have effortlessly killed her. That stirred more anger, and she built up a growl. Come hell or high water, Sesshoumaru was threatening her best friend, and her child! He had even scared Rin, his own ward. Yet, she felt no remorse for his action coming from him. This would not stand with her.

The frightfully rapid rise in her power, and the menacing growl emanated by the girl in his arms, nearly cased the great demon lord Sesshoumaru to get whiplash, he turned to look at her so fast. Kagome was pissed off and everyone could see it. Fleetingly he considered throwing her a good distance from his person, but his pride said that would be cowardice. So he held on, awaiting her move, that came quick. A kinetic blast of energy slammed against his chest while taking advantage of his momentary loss of focus to pry his hand from her neck. She fell and he stumbled back. A split second later, both raised fierce eyes to the other, a silent battle beginning.

Sudden cries arose into the night air once more. Rin and Shippou could no longer listen to Sesshoumaru's words. They cried out begging for his mercy, pleading that he let Kagome go. They swore to do or give anything for this. With terror flooding him, Inuyasha fought to shush them.

Unfortunately, their cries gained Sesshoumaru's wrath. Kagome saw, and between the two an unspoken understanding passed. He was going to attack; she had to hurry to protect them...

-----

Before you all FRAKOUT: Sesshoumaru is not attaking Rin; and yes this is a Cliffie. Okay, now you can spazz on my and ring my neck. Just remember that in doing so, you no longer get any chapters! n.n Hehe, I'm evil like that, but that's beside the point


End file.
